Sasuke's Journal
by mixed.emotions529
Summary: Sasuke isn't much of a talker. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a lot to say. Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends for years. But when Sasuke starts feeling certain things, will they be more then best friends? DISCONTINUED
1. I feel like i'm home

**Hello! This is my first story. So it might suck. (Sorry!)**

 **This story is for my friend Mikaniki**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... (Sadly)**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Monday morning, Kakashi late as usual. Sasuke was writing in is notebook, while Sakura was screaming at Naruto to shut up.

 _That hair of hers. Beautiful light pink color. Her eyes. The amazing emerald green color. Her gentle smile. It lights me up inside. Her_ _attitude. It makes me inwardly smile. Her presence. I feel safe, I feel wanted, I..I feel like I belong, like I'm home._

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled at him. "Follow along." Sasuke nodded in response.

* * *

"Let's go Ichiraku Ramen today guys!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto!" Sakura complained "Let Sasuke pick. We picked already so it's Sasuke's turn."

"Ichiraku's fine with me.." Sasuke mumbled.

"YAY RAMEN!" At Ichiraku, something about Sasuke was bothering Sakura. "Sasuke?" He turned to Sakura. "Is something wrong? You seem a little off." Naruto turned around and said, "You just need more ramen!"

"Shut up." Naruto pouted, but nothing less shut up. Sakura's phone beeped. It was from Ino. _Hey forehead! Wanna come over? It's movie night!_

 _Sure._ She repiled _Be there in five._

* * *

At Ino's place, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were also there. "How was it?" Temari asked in a sly voice. "How was what?" "Your date with Sasuke!" Sakura's face went red like her mother's when she was nervous. _Why can't I stop blushing when I hear his name? Dang it you genes._ Sakura thought. "It wasn't a date!" Sakura defended "Naruto was there too!" "Sureeee"

After a lot of chatting, the girls watched a movie and soon fell asleep, not caring that they were still in such uncomfortable clothes to sleep in.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I hoped you liked the first chapter. Sorry it was pretty short and boring, but I kinda had a hard time with ideas.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me**

 **Keep on reading my little otakus! :D**


	2. I Think I'm In Love With My Best Friend

**Hello everyone! Last chapter one guest reviewed. Thank you whoever that is! Your review means a lot and it also means you took time out of your day to read my story! So thank you!**

 **I also started a Jerza story called 15 Birthdays.**

 **This is my first story, so it might suck. (Sorry!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

 **On with the story now!**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called out cheerfully. "Why in the world are you wearing that?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura was wearing a frilly pink and lavender dress that went up to her mid thigh. Staring at her while she was wearing that made Sasuke's face get hot and have butterflies in his stomach.

 _Why in the world do I feel like this?!_ Sasuke thought _It's just Sakura! We have known each other for so long!_

She was about to speak when Naruto butted in. "WOW SAKURA YOU LOOK REALLY HO-" He was cut off by Sasuke, who was giving him death glares.

Sasuke and Naruto thought of Sakura as a little sister, so they were very overprotective of her.

"S-sorry teme..." Naruto said kind of afraid of Sasuke.

"Anyways.." Sakura said "It's nice outside, and me, Temari, Tenten, Ino, and maybe Hinata are going to the beach."

"CAN WE COME TOO?" Naruto exclaimed. "NO!" Sakura instantly replied back.

She took out her phone to see a message from Hinata.

 **Hinata:** _Hey Sak!_ (That was a nickname she's earned from the girls) _I can't come to the beach today so bye!_

 **Sakura:** _It's fine Hinata. I'll see you next time then!_

Sakura tucked her phone in her purse and waved goodbye to the boys.

* * *

 _It's not time for the beach yet..._ Sakura thought.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she ran to her room to play "NinjaVerse" **(I don't think this is** **a real game but if it is, I don't own it.)**

When she turned on her laptop she went to the site to login. "Welcome KawaiiBlossomGamer." The screen read.

"Level 136" Sakura said.

Half an hour later, in the chat it read, _Your friend DarkShadowUchiha9 and RamenLoverUzamaki have joined the game._

 **DarkShadowUchiha9:** _Hey Sakura, Naruto._

 **KawaiiBlossomGamer:** _Hi! Where are you guys?_

 **RamenLoverUzamaki:** _Just meet at the Akademi High Cherry Blossom Tree._ **(Again, this location is from Yandere Simulator, so I don't own it.)**

 **DarkShadowUchiha9:** _Sure._

 **KawaiiBlossomGamer:** _Kk! Cya!_

After meeting up in the game and playing for a good hour, Sakura said,

 **KawaiiBlossomGamer:** _Gotta go guys. Bye!_

The boys said goodbye as Sakura logged off.

* * *

"Hey Sak!" Temari greeted her.

"Hey girl hey!" Sakura said.

The girls watched the sunset and fireworks before parting ways.

* * *

Sasuke changed into more comfortable clothes before writing in his notebook.

 _Why was I like that? It was just Sakura! We have been friends for so many years. My face was hot, my stomach had butterflies, I felt like I was nervous around her._

 _Wait...No! Oh my god no...no just no! No she doesn't feel the same way so why am I feeling this?!_

 _I think i'm in love with my best friend..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Hope you like the second chapter!**

 **More is coming soon! Don't forget to check out and review my new story, 15 Birthdays!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. I Have Been Cold For Too Long

**YA GIRL'S BACK WITH CHAPTER THREE!**

 **It's been so long! I'm sorry it's just school**

 **Thank you to** _kayna96_ **for reviewing! There is some SasuSaku fluff in this chapter like you said. :)**

 **This is my first, so it might suck. (Sorry!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...D:**

* * *

 _"Sasuke.." He could feel her warm breath against his skin._

 _"S-Sakura..."_

Sasuke shot up out of bed. _What kind of dream was that?!_ He thought, upset with himself. He grabbed his phone, which revealed a message from Naruto.

 **Naruto:** _Hey teme!_ Sasuke rolled his eyes _Wanna go to Sakura's house tonight? She's having us over for dinner!_

 **Sasuke:** _Sure dobe. What time?_

 **Naruto:** _7:30 tonight. Be there!_

 **Sasuke:** _K. See_ you.

Sasuke took a shower and got dressed thinking about what to do during the mean time.

He went to his laptop and played _NinjaVerse._

At 7:15, he left his house and headed over to Sakura's place.

He arrived at Sakura's by 7:25, so he was a little early. Sakura opened the door and said "Come i- Oh Sasuke! Did Naruto invite you?"

"Yeah..."

"Come in!"

She lead him into her house, setting him down. The house smelt of a bakery, which made Sasuke feel relaxed. When everyone else arrived, chit chat started. Sakura was passing by, when she tripped, being clumsy as she is. Sasuke got up and quickly caught her before she fell. "Thanks.." Sakura said while standing up. Sakura steadied her self before knowing what part Sasuke was holding. "Ahh!" Sakura slapped Sasuke before running across the room. Sasuke look at what she was doing. Sakura had her arms covering her chest. Sasuke looked at his hands before blushing. _Oh God..._ Sasuke thought.

 _After dinner..._

Sasuke came home and wrote in his journal.

 _I can't believe I touched her... My God! I mean... Well I don't wanna say that I liked it... Back to me liking Sakura thing, if I ever do confess to her, she most likely reject me. I mean, when she confessed to me, I rejected her. Hard. Then a week later, she started cutting herself. She's so cheerful and bubbly, I can't ruin that._

 _I Have Been Cold For Too Long._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading my crappy story! Again thank you to _kayna96_ for reviewing!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Saki**


	4. I hate to do this

I am so sorry...

But this story will no longer be updated.

I have other stories to deal with.

It was so much fun to write this while it lasted.

I hate to do this, but I am just fanfictionally dead for this story.

This story was my very first on this website,

So I will not delete it.

But it's time for me to go.

Forgive me.

But I do have more stories.

You may check them out.

And once again,

Forgive me.


End file.
